


Happiness

by IMeMyandMine



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMeMyandMine/pseuds/IMeMyandMine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day at the beach turns into a lifetime of happiness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness

“Mister? Can you help me build a sand castle?”

Jongin would love to help the child build a sand castle, except that he didn’t know who the kid was at all. He was sitting on the beach towel that he had brought with him for the day. He lived along the shore and sometimes actually enjoyed just sitting on the beach with a good book as he took everything in. However, he’d never had anyone come up to him. Now faced with a small child asking him to build a sand castle he couldn’t bring himself to say no, so he nodded and flashed a smile at the little boy. 

“Who are you with little man?”  
“My dad.”  
“Is your mom here too?”  
“No, I don’t have one.”  
“Oh, why didn’t you ask your dad to build a sand castle?”  
“He’s taking a nap.”  
“Oh.”  
“Minster what’s your name?”  
“Jongin, Kim Jongin. And your’s?”  
“ Park Taeoh.”

Jongin and Taeoh walked down till just a little bit before the water hit and they began digging. Taeoh suddenly gasped as he remembered that his dad had brought a shovel and pail with them. He told Jongin not to move as he ran away to go fetch them. Jongin watched the little boy run back towards where his own towel was and as he passed it he continued going further stopping a little whiles away to fetch what he ran for. As he came back with the plastic pail and shovel he ran with a smile on his face. 

“Look, I got it.”  
“That’s great.”  
“Jongin?”  
“Hmm?”  
“How old are you?”  
“24, and you?”  
“I’m five. Wait, that means that daddy’s older than you.”  
“Oh really?”  
“Yeah, daddy’s 27.”  
“Wow, he’s so old.”  
“I know. But daddy says that he’s still young but he’s not. I’m young.”

Jongin giggled at Taeoh’s response. They continued building their sand castle with Taeoh occasionally running to get some water in his pail and bringing it back so that the sand would stick together. Half way into the castle Jongin heard a man’s voice calling out for Taeoh, the voice seemed worried and frantic. He looked around to in order to see who was calling Taeoh. When he finally placed the voice to a body he waved the man over but he seemed to not pay attention to him and must have over looked him. He cupped hands around his mouth and screamed out “Taeoh’s appa, he’s over here!” As the words left his mouth the man looked over and he booked it towards them. He reached them in a matter of seconds and was huffing when he got there. Taeoh looked up as he heard his named being called.

“Appa, look Jongin and I made a sand castle.”  
“I see that baby. Now don’t you ever do that again okay. Don’t just walk around on your own. especially when there’s so many people around. I thought I lost you.”  
“I’m sorry daddy. You were asleep and I didn’t want to wake you.”

Taeoh’s eyes glazed over as his words started to jumble together as the tears started gathering in his eyes. He grasped his hands around his dads neck and cried. Jongin just stood there looking down at his feet and the half finished sand castle.

“Hey, thanks for taking care of him.”

Jongin looked up as his train of thought was cut off. The words registered a second later and he just smiled and nodded.

“Is there anything I could get for you, you know to pay you back.”  
“Oh, no it’s fine really. I’m okay.”  
“Are you sure. He must’ve taken you away from whoever you came with.”  
“No, it’s alright. I came by myself.”  
“Oh, umm. Are you sure there isn’t anything I could get you? Ice cream? Water? Sun screen?”

Taeoh lifted his head at the sound of ice cream and began nodding at his dad.  
“What is it? Tae?”  
“Ice cream.”  
“You want some ice cream?”  
“Yea, with Jongin.”  
“Oh, what about appa? Can I have ice cream?”  
“Yea.”  
“Why don’t you ask him if he wants to get some ice cream with us?”

Tae nodded and asked to be put down. He traveled the couple steps between his father and Jongin and pulled on Jongin’s shorts. Jongin crouched down to be at eye level with him.

“Jongin?”  
“Yea?”  
“Do you want to get ice cream with me and appa?”  
“I’d love to.”

Taeoh laughed in joy and hugged Jongin, his arms going around Jongin’s neck. He felt Jongin wrap he arms around him as well and he jumped up to hook himself against Jongin. As Jongin stood he adjusted Taeoh to be more comfortable against his body. He looked towards Taeoh’s father and smiled.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t catch your name.”  
“Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. And I’m guessing yours is Jongin?”  
“Yea it is.”

Chanyeol bent down and collected the pail and shovel in order to take it back with them. The three of them walked back towards Jongin’s towel first before going towards Chanyeol’s small tent. They packed up everything as Jongin helped them put everything back into their car before they set off on foot to the nearest ice cream shop. Taeoh clung to Jongin the entire time. Chanyeol looked at him with amazement since Taeoh wasn’t all that social when it came to strangers. The fact that he had approached Jongin in the first place was amazing to him. What surprised him the most was that Jongin was even willing to play with a child and do something as mundane as build a sandcastle.  
When they neared an ice-cream shop a blast of cold air hit them as they opened the door, and Chanyeol shivered. Taeoh jumped trying to get a glimpse of all the different flavors. Jongin went up behind him and lifted him up with one arm so he’d be able to see. Chanyeol laid back just looking at them. Jongin was attractive no doubt about it, and he didn’t seem to have a problem with dealing with Taeoh. When he approached the counter as well he heard Taeoh asking for six scoops of the “pretty pink one” what he didn’t expect was for Jongin to ask if he wanted all six scoops to be the same flavor or if he wanted them to be different. Taeoh’s eyes lit up with joy and asked for more flavors. Jongin just smiled as he let out a small laugh.

“You got a nice little family going on here.”  
“Huh?”  
“You and that guy. That’s your guy’s son right?”

Chanyeol’s face reddened at the comment but a smile spread itself against his lips.

“He’s my son, but we’re not together.”  
“Oh, sorry. It’s just that people don’t really look that happy unless they’re a family.”  
“We just met actually.”

“Chanyeol-shi, what are you getting?”  
“Oh, um chocolate. One scoop.”

Chanyeol went back to just observing them as he saw Jongin put Taeoh down so that he could pay and take hold of the ice cream. He gave Taeoh a cone and saw him motion toward him to which Taeoh nodded and headed his way.

“Appa, here.”  
“Thanks baby.”

When he saw Jongin walking towards them with a tray filled with different ice creams he realized that he had been the one that invited Jongin for ice cream and was meant to pay for it. Jongin’s smile was almost blinding in a way. He grabbed hold of Taeoh’s hand and lead them to one of the tables within the shop. Chanyeol just followed along dumbly. Taeoh got up onto the small bench and then proceeded to climb onto Jongin’s lap once he had sat down, Chanyeol simply sat across from them. 

“I was supposed to pay, you know to pay you back for taking care of Taeoh.”  
“It’s okay, I don’t mind. Little man’s cute so it’s hard to say no when he asks you to build a sandcastle.”  
“How about I buy you dinner then?”  
“Asking me out already? You move fast.”  
“What? I mean that’s- that’s not, I meant as to pay you back. I mean unless you want it to be a date.”  
“I was just joking, but a date sounds wonderful.”  
“Really?”  
“Yea. What do you say little man? Can I have your dad for a night?”

Taeoh looked up at Jongin’s awaiting face and smiled as he nodded repeatedly. His face was covered in ice-cream and Jongin grabbed a napkin as he began wiping his face clean and collected the small stream of melted ice-cream running down Taeoh’s arm.

“Well little man agree’s so I guess it’s a date.”

They continued talking as they ate their ice-cream. As the sun began to set Taeoh began yawning and Chanyeol decided that it was time to go home. They walked back to Chanyeol’s car and while Chanyeol was busy setting Taeoh up in his seat Jongin was inputting his information into Chanyeol’s phone. 

“Thanks for today, again. I don’t know what I’d do if anything were to happen to him.”  
“Its no problem. I’m happy he came to me though instead of someone else. Besides, I haven’t built a sand castle since I was a kid. It was fun.”  
“Um, thanks for the ice-cream too. I’ll text you about dinner. I’m free every weekend, and I usually end work at around 7pm during the week.”  
“Good to know. I’ll be sure to bother you while your at work. Non-stop messages till seven then nothing afterwords.”  
“That’s mean. I have work to do.”  
“You don’t really seam to hate the idea though.”  
“That’s because I don’t.”

Chanyeol took a step forward and brought his hand up to caress Jongin’s cheek with his thumb. His hand maneuvered to where his thumb was placed on Jongin’s bottom lip. He felt Jongin’s lips pucker slightly giving the pad of his thumb a kiss. He leaned in and nuzzled his nose against Jongin’s making it easier for them to kiss. Their lips met and separated in a matter of seconds. Chanyeol pulled back with a smile playing on his lips.

“So I’ll call you tomorrow?” murmured Chanyeol.  
“Yea.”

The following day Jongin’s phone kept going off notifying him of a new message. He’d reply as fast as possible. Occasionally a small laugh would leave his lips as he read Chanyeol’s text. Around midday his phone rang and he answered in a hurry expecting to hear Chanyeol’s voice but was met with Taeoh’s joy filled laugh. 

“Jongin, appa won’t play with me.”  
“Oh, really? Why is that?”  
“Because he’s talking to you.”  
“Oh, I’m sorry.”  
“Can you play with me.”  
“Sure, what do you want to do.”  
“Let’s go to the playground. You can push me on the swings.”  
“Okay, lets do that. Tell appa if its okay.”  
“He said it’s okay.”  
“You didn’t even ask did you?”  
“No… but he’s going to say yes.”  
“How do you know?”  
“Because he loves me.”

Jongin chuckled when he heard Chanyeol’s scream coming in threw the phone asking who Taeoh was talking to.

“Jongin.”  
“Oh. okay.” 

“Hello? Jongin?”  
“Yes. I was wondering if you’d let me take Taeoh out on a date to the park. He said that you already agreed.”  
“He didn’t say anything to me.”  
“Oh, well… would it be alright if I took him out? He says you won't play with him.”  
“Yea, that’s be great. We can be over there in 30.”  
“Okay. I‘ll see you both then.”  
“Mmm, bye.”  
“Bye.”

When Chanyeol pulled up to the apartments that Jongin had pointed at the night before he realized how lavished they really were. He pulled into the front and was asked if he’d like the valet to park his car for him. He shook his head telling them he was simply picking someone up. Taeoh in the back laughed at the valet and asked to touch his jacket since it seemed fluffy and soft. With a small smile he simply lifted his arm bringing it into the car so that Taeoh would be able to touch it. Jongin showed up not much later and climbed into the passenger side. The valet pulled his arm back and bowed towards Jongin.

“Have a safe ride master Jongin.”  
“Thanks Kyungsoo. I’ll be back later. Have a good day.”  
“Thank you master Jongin.”

Chanyeol watched the interaction between Jongin and the valet, Kyungsoo, before he pulled out and headed towards the park.

“Master Jongin?”  
“Kyungsoo’s family has worked for my family for a really long time. He’s actually older than me and we sort of grew up together so we’re pretty close. He’s kind of my guardian now. When I moved out my parents sent him along with me. He works at the hotel as a cover up. He’s really just checking on me, but in a not annoying way.”  
“Oh. What exactly do you do for a living?”  
“Right now I’m in between shows. I dance professionally but I’m mostly a private dance instructor.”  
“And doing that allows you t0 afford living in a place like this?”  
“Well, not really. My parents still pay for my rent. I’ve told them to stop but they don’t like it when I struggle. I didn’t actually pick out the apartment either. My parents knew that I loved the beach so they picked this place. It’s right on the beach and it’s only most of my clients pay for my transportation into the city or they come here.”  
“Oh. Your family must be super rich.”  
“We’re old money. It’s been in our family for what seems to be a billion years. We technically don’t have to work at all but everyone does. It makes us feel useful to the society.”  
“You don’t seem like that kind of person.”  
“Because I don’t flaunt it?”  
“Yea.”  
“I don’t like to. No one in my family really does. It’s there for us to use at leisure but we don’t really spend in excess like other people.”

The conversation faded and only Taeoh’s slight movements were heard as he played with one of his toy cars in the back. Jongin looked at him through the rearview mirror and smiled. He turned to look at him and his smile only widened as he saw Taeoh using his own leg as a surface for the car to pass on. When they stopped at the park Taeoh looked up and was met with the view of a nearly empty playground. He jumped in his seat as Chanyeol undid his seat belt. Once he was free he jumped out from his seat and onto the pavement. He booked it towards the swings as he told Jongin to try and catch him. Jongin followed behind him and helped him into one of the swings.  
Chanyeol watched the whole interaction as he got out a blanket to set out on the grass for when Taeoh got tired and for him and Jongin to sit on as Taeoh played. He saw Jongin’s smile as Taeoh asked him to push higher and he heard Taeoh’s screams of pure joy and Chanyeol felt extremely happy in that moment. 

 

As time passed Jongin and Chanyeol continued to see each other frequently. Taeoh was included in many of their dates. Aside from their first kiss the first day they had met they hadn’t been all that intimate. Jongin shied away slightly every time Chanyeol held his hand. They never clearly clarified what they were but they both knew. Jongin invited Chanyeol and Taeoh to one of his performances to which he was met with a huge bundle of white roses thrusted up at his chest from Taeoh and a single red one handed to him by Chanyeol afterwards. 

“Thanks for coming.”  
“Thanks for inviting us. You were amazing. “  
“Yea nini, when you did the flip you looked so pretty.”

Jongin blushed at the now six year old.Taeoh had found it to be too troublesome to say his full name so he’d call him nini from time to time and he grew to love the little nickname. On the way to dinner after the show Taeoh was in the backseat struggling to get his suit jacket off while still buckled in. Jongin sat in the passenger seat looking out of the window. Chanyeol drove while occasionally staring at Jongin for a little while before averting his eyes back to the road. The drive was pretty quiet until they reached the restaurant. Chanyeol pulled up into the valet queue and Jongin just looked at the restaurant recognizing it to be a quite fancy and expensive restaurant. When he turned to look at Chanyeol he was met by his gaze.

“Yeol, you didn’t have to do this. This place is really fancy.”  
“I know. And I only want to give you the best.”  
“But-“  
“No buts Jongin. You deserve it. You were amazing and you deserve a reward. And I know that you’ve been on a diet just for this show. Besides this was the last show; you deserve a treat.”

Jongin just smiled and nodded. A blush crept up his neck and onto his face as Chanyeol took hold of his hand and lifted it to plant a kiss on the back of it. He felt extremely spoiled and blessed to have met Chanyeol. Although they hadn’t said it officially they were defiantly together and were possibly moving forward with their future. Jongin was going to be making sure of it. 

Following the diner Taeoh had fallen asleep in the car on the way to drop off Jongin. When they reached the complex they sat in the car silently with Jongin fidgeting with his hands. Chanyeol noticed and placed his hand on top of Jongin’s thigh asking what was wrong.  
“I was wondering if you’d be free tomorrow after work.”  
“Yea. Do you want me to go somewhere with you?”  
“Actually I wanted you to come over for dinner. Just the two of us.”  
“Oh, umm… sure. I’ll ask Baekhyun if Taeoh can stay over at his place after school.”  
“Okay. You don’t have to dress up or anything.”  
“Okay. Jongin is something bothering you? You’ve been quiet lately.”  
“I’m fine. I’ve just had some things on my mind. But I’ve figured it out.”  
“Okay. You know if you ever want to talk about anything I’m here, and I don’t really plan on leaving anytime soon.”

Jongin smiled and nodded. He leaned over and gave Chanyeol a kiss before saying good night and getting out of the car. He watched as the car drove off and then headed up to his apartment. When he got inside he looked around and felt how empty it was. However, he smiled at the realization that if his plan worked out in his favor it wouldn’t be this empty or lonely anymore.  
The following morning Jongin woke up with a smile on his face even with the extensive amounts of ringing of his doorbell. When he opened the door Kyungsoo was standing there with his finger about to press the doorbell once again. Without a greeting he stepped in and made himself at home. He threw his jacket over the back of the sofa and waltzed into the kitchen as if it was his own. He began setting out pots and pans. Jongin had called him and asked him for help with dinner for that night. Jongin was just planing on buying dessert but Kyungsoo suggested they make it themselves that way Chanyeol will think more of it.  
Throughout the morning Jongin and Kyungsoo worked on making dessert for that night. The kitchen kept getting messy and they would have to clean in up in order for it to be workable. By midday the desserts were done and Kyungsoo was getting started on the actual dinner. Jongin was starting to get nervous and even wanted to call off the diner at one point. Kyungsoo calmed him down and told him he was doing the right thing and that everything was going to be alright. Although Jongin never verbally voiced it out Kyungsoo was his best friend. He’d been there for everything, and every time something went wrong he was there to pick Jongin back up. His decision to ask Chanyeol and Taeoh to move in was no different. If Chanyeol said yes he would be overjoyed and bask in his joy with Kyungsoo, however, if Chanyeol said no Kyungsoo would be there to comfort him.  
The closer that diner time approached the more that Jongin began pacing. He’d texted Chanyeol and told him to be there at around seven and when he received a text saying that Chanyeol was on his way he began pacing back and forth. Kyungsoo had left him and he had thanked him profusely before his departure. He had the spare key to his apartment in his pocket and he kept checking to make sure that it was there and that he was actually going through with it. When the door bell ringed he went rigid and froze for a second before going to open the door. At the door Chanyeol stepped forward and gave Jongin a kiss on the cheek before handing him a bouquet of flowers. 

“I don’t know what the occasion is but I brought you some flowers.”  
“Thanks.”

Jongin smiled as he smelled the flowers. He imagined Chanyeol coming home with flowers every so often for no definite reason. He smiled at the thought and then took a hold of Chanyeol’s hand and led him towards the kitchen. He set the flowers in a vase and told Chanyeol to sit at the table as he got the first course for them to eat. When he brought out the first plate Chanyeol looked at it in amazement.

“This looks amazing.”  
“Thanks. Kyungsoo helped me make everything. I wanted us to have something more than what my cooking ability is capable of.”  
“I’m pretty sure anything you would have made would’ve been delicious - like always.”  
“I wanted it to be special.”  
“Why is it so special? You still haven’t told me why you wanted to get together today.”  
“Well… we’ve known each other for a a little over a year and I really like spending time with you and Taeoh. And I know that Taeoh really likes the beach a lot and we spend a lot of time there and I wanted to know if you wanted to move forward in our relationship. I know that your lease ends in 2 months and I know that you’re looking into new apartments and I think that it might be the perfect time to ask you to… move in. I want you and Taeoh to move in with me, here. It’s not that far from your work and the beach is right there. Also you’d be saving money on rent and utilities. So you’d have more money to take Taeoh out. And you’d be able to save money for the future.”  
“Jongin.”  
“I’m sorry I rambled.”  
“No, it’s okay. I just… I would love to. Move in I mean.”  
“Oh. Okay.”  
Jongin’s smile split his face in what seemed to be in half. He couldn’t even explain how happy he was. His heart speed up and he felt as if he couldn’t breathe. His leg moved and he felt the key move around in his pocket. He reached into his pocket to get it before pulling it out and putting it on the table.  
Chanyeol took the key and stood up walking over towards Jongin and pulling him up to give him a kiss. The kiss lasted no longer than a minute but when they pulled away they were both smiling and Jongin nuzzled his nose into the crook of Chanyeol’s shoulder. Chanyeol wrapped his arms around Jongin and enveloped him in his warmth. 

“I… I love you”  
The words stunned Jongin as they’d never verbally said their feelings to one another. However a sense of warmth spread through him and he said the words back to Chanyeol. He felt Chanyeol smile against his hair and kiss him.  
“So if the first plate of food is this amazing I can’t wait to see what the rest of the meal looks like.”  
“It’s pretty spectacular. And just you wait because Kyungsoo’s specialty is dessert so that’s probably going to be the best thing.”  
“Can’t wait.”  
They went back to their dinner and continued to eat. their hands interlocked across the table. Once dessert came out Chanyeol’s eyes opened in amazement. The small cake was decorated to what seemed perfection.

The following weeks consisted of Chanyeol packing up his stuff and Taeoh’s things in boxes and slowly moving them into Jongin’s apartment. Chanyeol had explained everything to Taeoh about moving in with Jongin and how that was their home now. Taeoh took to sticking by Jongin and just following him around the entire apartment. When he found out that he would have his own room he became elated and continued to ask if he could have a new bed because he was a big boy so he needed a big boy bed.  
Jongin began to see Chanyeol even more as he spent more nights at their apartment instead of at his own apartment. The first couple nights were a little strange having the feeling of someone sleeping next to him, Chanyeol had spent the night a few times beforehand but there were weeks in between each stay.However, it was a daily thing for Chanyeol to crawl into his bed and cuddle him to sleep. On occasion he’d flip over in his sleep and jolt awake at the feeling of someone else in his bed but it became familiar and he thoroughly enjoyed flipping over and not just finding Chanyeol in bed but some morning even Taeoh would be in their bed. On those mornings Jongin would just watch the two sleep and smile as he felt happiness rise up in him. He’d watch Taeoh drooling onto Chanyeol side and Chanyeol’s hair sticking up in every direction. It made him smile thinking of how this was hopefully going to be for the rest of his life.  
When they were fully moved in Taeoh seemed to like the idea of sleeping in their room instead of his own room. He said he liked the warmth that came along with sleeping in their bed. The mornings where he was curled up against Jongin became more frequent. When Chanyeol was at work Jongin would take Taeoh out to eat or just to hang out at the beach. They alway did something that had them ending their day with them curled up on the couch napping by the time Chanyeol got home.  
Taeoh would always simply call Jongin by his name or by his nickname. He never referred to him as anything else, it was a mutual understanding Jongin never called him son and Taeoh never called Jongin his dad. However, the longer that they lived together the more Jongin liked the idea of calling Taeoh his son and Chanyeol his husband. On more than one occasion they’d been called the perfect family either by Taeoh’s school teacher or by random strangers. He liked the idea of having a family.  
One day when Chanyeol couldn’t pick Taeoh up from school Jongin went over to pick him up. He left extra early just so that he’d be there when Taeoh got out so that they could go eat some ice-cream before heading home. As the bell ran Jongin stood outside of the gate along with the other parents, he heard a few comment on how they’d never seen him pick up anyone and asked him if he’d just moved into the area. Pretty much all of the single mom’s decided to hit on him at the same time. He was saved though when he Taeoh’s scream.  
“Daddy!”  
That in itself was shocking for Jongin. Taeoh’d never called him dad or daddy. It was never brought up and he’d always called him Jongin. That was the first time he’d called him daddy and he felt his chest tighten in delight. He opened his arms to allow Taeoh to hug him.  
“Daddy can we get some ice cream?”  
“Of course baby. What flavor do you want?”  
“Strawberry.”  
“Okay, lets go get you some ice cream then. I’ll call your dad to tell him.”  
They continued their walk towards the ice-cream shop as Jongin carried Taeoh’s backpack. Later that night after dinner was finished and all of the dishes had been done and put away the three of them lay out on the couch watching tv. Taeoh looked up to Chanyeol and called to him.  
“Yes baby?”  
“Is it okay if I call Nini daddy?”  
“Uhm….-“  
“Of course you can.” Jongin interrupted.  
“Really?”  
“Yea. I don’t see why not.”  
“Okay, thank you daddy.”  
Chanyeol looked over at Jongin with a smile on his face as Taeoh crawled up to sit in Jongin’s lap. When they went to bed, Taeoh slept in his own room for the night.  
“You didn’t have to say yes.”  
“Huh?”  
“To Taeoh. About calling you his dad.”  
“I don’t mind. I kind of like it.”  
“Really?”  
“It’s almost as if we’re a family. He called me daddy when I picked him up from school today. All the mom’s are used to seeing you pick him up and when he called to me they looked startled. Some of them looked happy though.”  
“They know what happened between me and Taeoh’s mom. Most of them are old classmates from high school or college.”  
“What happened? If you don’t mind me asking?”  
“She left me right after she gave birth. She didn’t want to be a part of Taeoh’s life or mine for that matter. I understand why she would leave me. She caught me cheating on her with one of the guys that I used to play soccer with. I just don’t understand how she was able to give birth to Taeoh and not want to be a part of his life.”  
Jongin bought Chanyeol’a face into his chest and just held him as he continued to play with his hair.  
“I don’t know, but she missed out on so much.”  
They stayed silent for a bit until Chanyeol looked up and leaned to press a kiss against Jongin lips. He stayed there pressing small kisses against Jongin’s lips until he started smiling and could no longer kiss him.  
“I’m happy that you’re with us. I think this is the happiest that i’ve been in a long time. “  
“I’m happy to be a part of it.”  
“Jongin?”  
“Hmm?”  
“I love you.”  
Jongin looked down at Chanyeol’s face and saw no sense of a lie. He smiled and let out a small laugh before pulling Chanyeol up into a kiss. When he pulled back he let himself finally say those words. He’d felt his love grow as time passed but he never let himself think of it as he didn’t know of Chanyeol’s feelings. But now, he knew and he was so happy.

**Author's Note:**

> So it's been forever and a day since I last uploaded anything. I've been writing but I haven't been posting. This has been done for a good 2 months but I never got around to posting it because of school.
> 
> I will be posting this story on AFF aswell, just incase if any of you come across it. I didn't steal it and someone else didn't steal it either. besided my username is the same so there shouldn't be any confusion.


End file.
